The present invention relates to an installation for the game and the practicing of golf and more particularly with regard to a shot or stroke for hitting or sending a golf ball onto a green or into a hole thereof.
Golf training installations or "practices" are known in which the players may improve their technique and more particularly their movements and their striking power. These practices however do not permit a measurement of the precision of a stroke relative to a precise objective.